


I Wanna See Your Animal Side

by noahmiles413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy George, Catboys & Catgirls, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, dogboy dream, dogboy sapnap, haven't decided whether this is gonna be ship or not, tags n such will be updated accordingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahmiles413/pseuds/noahmiles413
Summary: This fandom is sorely lacking in cute, fluffy dog/catboy fics, so I decided to write what I wanna read.This one's just a cute lil fic where they're hybrids and George visits Dream and Sapnap in Florida. I haven't decided whether or not this'll be ship or gen, but I'll update the tags accordingly so make sure to check them before reading :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so much to come up with a title, you have no idea

George stood at the baggage claim carousel, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and watch for his suitcase. He had barely slept on the nine and a half hour flight and he was shivering despite his beanie and hoodie. 

He finally grabbed his bright blue suitcase and pushed through the crowd, tail twitching against his waist in annoyance. He made it out to the main foyer eventually, looking around until he heard his name.

"George!"

Dream was running toward him, arms open; George stepped forward and let himself be caught in a hug. He melted into the taller man's chest. He was so warm.

Dream pulled back and grabbed George's suitcase. "How was your flight?" he asked, heading toward the main doors.

"Terrible," George complained, "there was a baby that cried every 10 minutes, I swear. And the lady behind me had the most awful perfume. I don't think I even slept!"

"Awh, that sucks. Well, you can nap in the car, and the spare bedroom's all set up for you."

George smiled tiredly at him as they stepped into the humid night air. "Thanks."

"No problem." Dream grinned back.

They made their way to the car in comfortable silence. Once they were inside, George sinking gratefully into the passenger seat, Dream spoke again.

"You know you can take your hat off in here, right?" he asked. He'd already taken his ball cap off, tossing it haphazardly onto the back seat with George's backpack.

"Yeah, of course. It's just… weird, I guess," he answered, pulling the beanie off and letting his ears out. Dream grinned at him, his own ears lifting with the corners of his mouth.

As Dream started the car, blasting them with warm air as they waited for the AC to turn on, George thought back to the first time he'd shown Dream his ears.

_It was late at night, and George was calling Dream after his stream._

_"Heh, they really wanted you to do a hair reveal."_

_George squirmed in his seat a little, tail flicking anxiously. "Um yeah. Actually. About that," he sighed, "I should have probably told you earlier but—"_

_Dream made a curious noise, encouraging him to continue._

_George chewed on his lip. "So, um, I'm actually. Uh. A hybrid?"_

_There was a creaking noise as Dream sat up in his chair. "Wait, really?"_

_"Yes, really, why would I—"_

_"Oh my god! Me too!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah! Holy shit, wait, can I tell Sapnap?"_

_"I guess, but wait, Dream—"_

_Dream had already stood up from his desk. George could hear his voice faintly, from across the room._

_"Sapnap! Dude!" There was a pause, then, "George is like us!" Another pause, "no, no, a hybrid!"_

_He heard Sapnap approaching. "Really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Then Sapnap's voice was much clearer. "Dude, you never told us!"_

_"Well, you never told me either!" George's words echoed back to him through his earphones._

_"...fair enough."_

_The rest of the night was spent discussing their experiences as hybrids, and their specific lineages (Siamese, Golden Retriever, and Irish Setter, respectively.) George went to sleep that night with a small smile on his face, feeling lighter than he had in years._

George woke up with a start, Dream gently shaking his shoulder.

"We're home."

George stepped out of the car and stretched before following Dream, who was pulling his suitcase up to the house, backpack slung over one shoulder. George blinked at the bright light in the foyer.

"Sapnap! We're home!"

Sapnap swung down the stairs, a huge smile on his face and tail wagging.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey," George replied as Sapnap pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin on his shoulder. George closed his eyes sleepily before Sapnap leaned back.

"Hey look, I am taller than you!" He said with a laugh.

"Shut up, it's by like two centimeters at the most!" George shoved him lightly.

"You're both short, now come see your room, George."

Sapnap and George both made offended noises before George followed Dream up the stairs.

"Here it is," Dream placed George's backpack on the ground gently, "the bathroom's just down the hall, second to last door on the left."

George nodded, then yawned.

"Need anything else?"

"Mmm, nope, I don't think so."

"'Kay, goodnight George."

"Goodnight, Dream."

George hurried through his nighttime routine before curling up in the freshly-made guest bed. He burrowed into the soft sheets and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, George woke up to sunlight streaming through the blinds and onto his face. He squinted at the digital clock on the nightstand to his right. The glowing red numbers read "11:03". He stretched and yawned before pulling on his hoodie from last night and following the smell of food to the kitchen.

Dream and Sapnap's kitchen was bright and spacious, separated from the living room by a short island. The living room had a set of sliding glass doors, and as George walked by he saw a glimpse of a pool.

Sapnap was sitting at one end of the island, scrolling through his phone, and Dream was at the stove. George yawned again and slid onto one of the stools.

"Morning," Sapnap greeted.

"How'd you sleep?" Dream asked, looking up from the pan for a moment.

"Not terrible. 'M still tired though."

"You did have a pretty long flight." Sapnap said as Dream put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of each of them.

"Do you want anything to drink with that? We have apple juice, orange juice, milk, water…"

"I'll take some orange juice," Sapnap answered.

"I was asking George." Dream said, but got a second glass out for him anyway.

"Some apple juice would be nice?"

“Sure.”

The three ate breakfast in comfortable silence. When they finished, Sapnap took their dishes to the sink. 

“I’m gonna go unpack my stuff,” George said as he slid off of his stool. “Thanks for breakfast.”

Dream hummed in acknowledgement. “No problem.”

George took his time getting dressed and unpacked, still extremely jetlagged. He sprawled out on the bed, dozing, until he heard a knock on his door.

“Yeah?”

Sapnap opened the door and leaned in the room. “We’re gonna go for a walk, wanna come with?”

George considered it for a minute. “Sure, why not.”

Sapnap grinned, tail wagging. “Sweet!”

Dream and Sapnap walked really fast, George discovered. He hurried to keep up as they pointed out interesting parts of the street around them.

“Remember when that fire hydrant broke and sprayed water everywhere?”

“Oh my god, they took forever to fix that—”

Dream had a frisbee, and he kept throwing it in the air and catching it as they walked.

“Oh, that place has really fun tacky souvenirs, we should go there later!”

“Yeah, George needs tacky shit to remember his visit by, he’ll forget otherwise.”

George rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna forget.”

“Hey, but that way you can be sure!” Sapnap said.

“You’re so dumb.” George pushed on Sapnap’s shoulder, who responded with his own playful shove.

In a few minutes, they reached a large park with a pond in the center. There were trees and bushes around the outside that blocked the field off from the street, insulating the wide field from the rushing cars outside. A few people were strolling along the paths with kids or dogs, and a couple was sitting on a blanket in the shade. A couple of them were hybrids as well— which wasn’t exactly shocking, he knew that hybrids were more accepted in America, and neither he, Sapnap nor Dream had bothered to hide their hybrid features— but he still found it surprising that there were so many. 

“Wow, this is nice,” George said, drinking in the peaceful scene.

“I know right?” Dream said, then gestured at the frisbee. “Wanna play?”

George shook his head. “Nah, I’ll watch you guys from the bench.”

Dream and Sapnap somehow turned throwing a frisbee into a competition, trying to toss it increasingly higher— out of reach— without the other claiming it was a bad throw. George had to break a lot of ties, becoming the deciding vote on whether a throw was catchable. His face seemed to be stretched into a permanent grin, watching Dream’s increasingly complicated throws and Sapnap’s impressively high jumps.

Eventually, they laid down on the grass, exhausted. After a minute or so of the two catching their breath, Dream lifted his hands in the air.

"George, come help me up!"

"Ooh, me too George!"

George rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. "Fine." He pulled them to their feet, and brushed some grass out of Dream’s hair.

George had to hurry less on the walk back— Sapnap and Dream walked far slower now that they were tired. When they arrived at the house, Dream immediately flung himself on the couch.

"Ah, air conditioning, how I've missed you."

George sat in the corner of the couch next to Dream’s head, and once Sapnap put three cups of water on the coffee table, he shoved Dream’s feet off the other end of the couch and sat down too. The three of them lounged on the couch for a while, scrolling through their phones and occasionally showing each other funny memes.

"Is anyone else kinda hungry?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we could order pizza? I really don't feel like cooking."

"Sounds good to me," George answered.

It took them a while to figure out what toppings to get, but eventually they put the order through. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and Dream paid the delivery guy and got plates out.

"Wanna watch something while we eat?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

They ended up putting on a random action movie that was in Dream’s Netflix recommendations (and not Sapnap's anime choice, much to his dismay.) As they watched the movie, they slowly ended up shifting closer together until Dream was resting his head on Sapnap’s shoulder and George was laying across their laps, tail curled over Dream’s arm. Sapnap's hand threaded through George's hair, occasionally scratching at the base of his ear. He felt a contented rumble build up in his chest, and a rhythmic bumping on the couch told him the others' tails were wagging.

"Dude, are you purring?" Sapnap asked playfully.

"Shut up, I'm not the one who's shaking the whole couch with their tail!"

Sapnap giggled at that, and Dream replied, "I think it's cute."

"You're such an idiot," George grumbled, but didn't stop purring.

They stayed curled up on the couch together for a while after the movie ended, enjoying each others' company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer kept autocorrecting Sapnap to "subpoena" lmfao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's formatting issues, im uploading this on my phone lmao

The next day, the three of them had a similarly slow morning. They ate breakfast together, and since George didn’t have anything to unpack, he helped with the dishes. Eventually, Dream went out to get some groceries and Sapnap went to have a shower. George relaxed on the couch, his feet and shins in a beam of sunlight, scrolling idly on his phone. He laughed out loud at a meme he found as footsteps approached behind him.

“Whatcha laughing at?” Sapnap asked, and George’s ear twitched at the sudden proximity.

“Just a me- hey!” He shouted as Sapnap plucked the phone out of his hand. “Give me my phone back!”

Sapnap squinted at the screen. “Heh, that one’s pretty good.”

George was already halfway standing. “Sapnap! Give it back!”

“You want it back? Well, come get it,” Sapnap’s tail was wagging slowly, and he had a small grin on his face.  
George stood up fully, tail twitching. The room seemed brighter as he focused on his target— the phone— as his pupils widened. Sapnap’s tail just wagged faster. He crouched down, waiting—

—and sprang at Sapnap over the couch. Sapnap jumped out of the way with a tiny shout. George chased him back around the couch and slid a bit on the hard floors; he stopped to pull off his socks before chasing Sapnap again. He followed Sapnap back and forth around the kitchen island, both feinting to either side, before Sapnap tore back into the living room.

George managed to catch up to him, and launched himself onto Sapnap’s back. Sapnap stumbled but didn’t fall, stretching his hand with the phone in it as far away from George as his arm would allow.

“Give it back, Sapnap!”

“Never!” 

George reached after his phone, fingers barely brushing Sapnap’s wrist. He pushed himself farther over Sapnap’s shoulder, who leaned down to try to keep the phone away from him. George stretched just a little further, tail held out for balance, and grabbed his phone back. He rolled off Sapnap’s shoulder and held his phone up triumphantly.

“Ha ha! I did it!” George shouted, only to jump back with a shriek as Sapnap lunged for the phone. He darted away, laughing, as Sapnap chased him around the sofa.

“Sapnap, stop!” He wheezed out, the sofa separating them once more. Sapnap let out an honest-to-god growl, tail still wagging eagerly.

“Nope!”

They both ran around the couch again so George was standing at the back of it. The two stared each other down, not breaking eye contact until Sapnap lunged forward and grabbed George around the waist. He shrieked as Sapnap pulled him over the back of the sofa, and tried to hold the phone away from Sapnap’s reaching hands.

Sapnap’s fingers brushed the edge of the phone easily with his slightly longer arms, so George tucked it into his stomach and curled up in a ball. Sapnap tried to worm his hands into the cage of George’s arms, but he just curled up tighter and laughed when Sapnap accidentally tickled his ribs.

Eventually they both gave up, relaxing into an exhausted heap in the sunbeam George had been sitting in before.  
“You know, you could have just asked and I would have shown you the meme,” George said.

“Yeah, ‘s more fun this way though,” Sapnap answered, tilting his head so it was resting more on George’s stomach.

George huffed, but he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. “Whatever,” he said as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Sapnap’s hair. They laid there peacefully, George returning to scrolling through Twitter, for a little while longer.

Then, Sapnap’s ears perked up. “Dream’s home.”

George listened for a moment before hearing a car pull into the driveway.

“How did you—”

Sapnap just shrugged. “I heard the car.”

Soon enough, Dream shuffled through the door, arms loaded with grocery bags in the manner of someone who doesn’t want to make a second trip to the car. He set the bags down, and grinned at the two collapsed on the couch.

"Did you guys have fun while I was out?"

"Yeah. George showed me some memes."

George huffed playfully, "Sapnap's a thief."

"Hmm, yeah, that tracks."

"Hey!" Sapnap protested before sliding off the couch to help Dream put away groceries. George got up and brought a few bags into the kitchen before sitting on the counter to watch them put everything away. He swung his legs a bit and yawned, sliding to the side when Dream put stuff in the cupboard by his head.

After lunch, the three headed to the gift shop they'd pointed out on their way to the park.

"Look George! They have keychains with your name on them!" Dream said, pulling George over to a spinning rack of keychains.

"Ooh, they never have stuff with my name on them," Sapnap said, watching Dream spin the rack.

George rolled his eyes. "I don't want a stupid keychain." 

"What about one of these?" Dream pointed out a bucket of beer koozies.

"Absolutely not!" 

Dream snickered as George wandered over to a display filled with flip-flops. "Who would pay fifteen dollars for these—"

"George, look, they have hats!" Sapnap said, putting one on George’s head.

"Yeah, you can wear one to stream!"

George pulled the bucket hat off his head, looking at the bright palm tree pattern. "Fine, but get me a beanie. I'm not wearing this one."

"George!" Dream called, "Look! They have hoodies! You could be a lifeguard!"

"I barely know how to swim. Plus who would wear a hoodie here, it's literally ten billion degrees out."

"C'mon, George, you have to get one! It's a tourist tradition."

"Yeah George, I'll even get one too and we can match!" Sapnap joined in, holding a beanie he'd picked out for George.

"Yeah! We can all match, we'll be like triplets."

"The three musketeers!"

George rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face. "Okay, fine, we can match."

Dream and Sapnap cheered, grabbing hoodies off the shelf. George wandered through the shop, looking through shell necklaces and fridge magnets until a display of tiny animal figurines caught his eye. He looked through the animals, reading their descriptions, and picked out a tiny sea turtle. He went back to the front of the store, where Dream and George were slapping each other with sticky hands.

"Are you guys ready to— ah, what the fuck!" George cut himself off as Dream sticky-handed him in the face. Dream bent over and wheezed as the shorter man glared at him. Sapnap sticky-handed him on the top of his head, laughing as well.

"We're getting a bunch of these," Sapnap said, scooping a handful out of the bucket on display.

They scooped up their stuff from where they'd left it on the shelves to have their sticky hand war, and brought it to the counter. George stared at the pile of stuff that he'd most definitely not picked out.

"I thought we were getting tacky souvenirs for me."

Dream laughed, "we are! Don't worry, I'll pay for the stuff I picked out."

When they left the shop, George showed them the tiny turtle he'd bought.

"He's adorable!"

"He's called Terrence," George said, smiling, then sticky-handed Sapnap. The three of them had a sticky hand fight during the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this at work,,, you know what they say, boss makes a dollar, i make a dime, thats why i write fanfic on company time


End file.
